bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Preyas
Preyas is a humanoid chameleon-like Bakugan, who is able to change his attribute. Initially Preyas has an Aquos attribute, but can change at any time to Darkus, Subterra, or back to Aquos. Information Description Preyas is a chameleon Bakugan with strong loyalty to Marucho. His greatest strength is that Preyas can change his molecular structure allowing him to take on characteristics of all the six attributes. Even though he has a menacing appearance, he is shy and comical. Small in comparison to the other Bakugan, Preyas makes up for it in speed. He likes to fool around in battle and tell jokes. In one episode, despite being an Aquos Bakugan, he says, "I hate water. It gives me a nasty rash". He evolves into Preyas II, Angelo/Diablo Preyas. In the video game, Preyas can only be Aquos, Subterra, and Darkus, and unlike the anime, it is completely random which one he becomes. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers Marucho Marukura's Guardian Bakugan is an Aquos Preyas. Marucho obtained Preyas when he crashes Marucho's house party and he uses him to brawl the JJ Dolls Jenny and Jewels. Once he shows he can attribute change he is able to help defeat them with ease. He later battles against Skyress alongside Tigrerra. However despite their power they easily lose to her. He is the one who spills to Dan about Runo and Marucho going to Shun's house, making everyone very angry at each other and Tigrerra angry at Preyas. He later goes with Marucho and the other brawlers to search for the Infinity Core. After stepping on a switch in the lab the brawlers see a video diary left by Michael Gehabich, which shows how Vestroia started collasping and how the bakugan came to Earth. After recieving an email from Klaus Von Hertzon, Marucho battle's him. Preyas is sent to the Doom Dimension by Klaus Von Hertzon's Sirenoid which makes Marucho very sad especially after Marucho was so worried about Preyas being sent to the Doom Dimension before he went into battle. Eventually Klaus retrieved him from the Doom Dimension to battle Marucho, Runo, and Dan. Klaus overuses Preyas in this battle to upset Marucho but through a combo they defeat him, changing him back to his normal self and using the ability card Pure Light to return him to Marucho. After Dan and Drago get sucked into the Doom Dimension he loses the battle on purpose like the other's to go and save them. After finding them they encounter the Six Ancient Warriors and are put through a test to make them evolve. When Marucho has to fight an illusionary version of himself, he get's angry almost costing him the battle because he hated his old self. But once Preyas was able to convince him that he shouldn't hate himself he is able to evolve into Angelo/Diablo Preyas during Marucho's battle with Frosch. After returning from the Doom Dimension he battles Drago so he can evolve. Although he and Angelo/Diablo are able to put up a good fight they still lose the battle. In the anime Preyas has a very unique and strange personality. He is afraid of battle often trying to run in the middle of a fight. He is also always pulling jokes, many of which are disrespectful and make people angry. For instance, one time in the series he changed to the wrong attribute, which made Marucho upset. These jokes are mostly about what is around him and differ between the Japanese and Canadian version due to cultural differences. Preyas is also a ladies man flirting with Sirenoid and Elfin Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia Prior to being captured he met Elfin and trained her how to fight. He also protected the Wontu bakugan and flirted with Elfin a lot. He was previously stuck as a statue in Prince Hydron's palace but he eventually joins back up with Marucho. It is unknown what happened to Preyas Angelo/Diablo and are presumed to be in New Vestroia. After he was freed he returned to Earth with Marucho and Elfin. After talking with Marucho about how he should have had the Aquos Attribute Energy since he was worried about Elfin's safety Elfin overheard it but thought it was out of jealousy and in a huff Elfin left the safety of the mansion and was almost taken by Shadow Prove and Prince Hydron without even having to battle, but Preyas rescued her. Preyas said he was a "cat whisperer" and he talked to the cat that found Elfin first. He and Minx Elfin battled against Dryoid and MAC Spider. However, Elfin was still mad at him but after explaining what he said that she didn't hear they made up in the middle of their battle. After Elfin sacrifices herself to save Preyas and loses the Aquos Attribute Energy in the process, Preyas, in a mad frenzy, defeats Shadow and Hydron, declares it to be for his "precious, little Elfin." After the battle when Elfin brings it up he denies it and they started arguing again. In episode 40, Ambush, he pops out of Marucho's hand and says, "Wait! How did we lose that one” when Elfin lost the brawl. In episode 42, Exodus, he and Elfin tell the Aquos Bakugan to go into Spectra's Ship and go where they will be safe. He along with Nemus, Percival, Wilda, Ingram, and Elfin go with the other Bakugan to Marucho's house. In episode 51 He, along with the Brawlers and Gus battle the Alternative. ; Ability Cards * Blue Stealth: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card, and transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Preyas. * Water Refrain: Nullifies and blocks the opponent's abilities from activating * Blue Squall: Subtracts 400 Gs from each opponent. * Dive Mirage: Moves Preyas to any different Gate Card. * Slide Formation: Nullifies the opponent's ability, and prevents the opponent's Gate Card from opening. (Subterra) * Slumping Rocket: Adds 300 Gs to Preyas.(Subterra) * Whirl Kick: Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Preyas.(Darkus) * Aquos Bubble: Nullfies the opponents ability * Aquos Guardian: Adds 200Gs to Preyas Evolution Preyas cannot evolve but he can spawn himself into Angelo/Diablo Preyas, who he considers a brother. His evolution is multiplication. In the show Preyas was craving sour fruit until he spit his brother out. Preyas Angelo is kindhearted and shaped like an angel version of Preyas who can use the power of Aquos and Haos. He has angel wings. Diablo is a tough, smack-talking devil version with devil horns who can use the power of Aquos and Pyrus. Preyas Angelo and Diablo haven't been shown in New Vestroia yet. It is unknown what would have happened if he did get the Aquos Attribute Energy instead of Elfin. Trivia *In episode 35, "Elfin on the Run," it is shown that Preyas can talk to cats. *Preyas likes to watch cooking shows, and sometimes when Marucho opens the field, he cooks. *Preyas is the only Bakugan who in ball form can move in pretty much any direction. Gallery Anime File:Preyas_Ball.JPG|Preyas in ball form File:Preyas_Anime.JPG|Preyas in Bakugan form File:Haos_Preyas.jpg|Haos Preyas in ball form File:Preyas_Bird.jpg|Preyas "flying" in "Bakugan Idol" File:Preyas_Heist.jpg|Preyas and jewels in "Bakugan Idol" File:Preyas changing his attribute at Subterra.PNG|Preyas changing his Sttribute to Subterra File:Darkus Preyas.PNG|Darkus Preyas File:IMG000099.jpg|All Resistance Bakugan Preyas Top Left File:Marucho.JPG|Marucho and Preyas File:Marucho_&_Preyas.JPG|Marucho and Preyas on Intermission Screen Game File:Dragonballzcentral_2064_4157897960.gif|Flipped Haos Preyas File:Preyas4.jpg|Clockwise Haos, Darkus, Subterra, and Ventus Preyas File:Subterra_Preyas.jpg|Subterra Preyas File:Translucent_Aquos_Preyas.jpg|Translucent Aquos Preyas File:Pearl_Aquos_Preyas.jpg|Pearl Aquos Preyas File:Darkus_Preyas.jpg|Normal Darkus Preyas File:Aquos_Preyas.jpg|Normal Aquos Preyas Category:Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugans Category:Characters Category:Special Attack Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Middle Articles